


The Perfect Piece

by Lumuslua



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Do Kyungsoo|D.O/Park Chanyeol/Kim Minseok, EXO - Freeform, Falling In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Lumuslua, M/M, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, REINOCHANSOO, Romance, Slice of Life, desafiorcs
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumuslua/pseuds/Lumuslua
Summary: Kyungsoo e Minseok pensavam que eles eram perfeitos juntos, e até poderiam ser, mas a chegada de Chanyeol na vida dos dois lhes mostraria que tudo o que estava bom poderia melhorar e que o coração de um ser humano era tão misterioso e complexo quanto o próprio amor. Lutar contra isso era uma guerra perdida.[DESAFIO REINO CHANSOO] x [CHANSOOMIN/XIUYEOLSOO] x [TRISAL]
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 4





	The Perfect Piece

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic não betada/revisada
> 
> Também postada no [Social Spirit](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/the-perfect-piece-20294123)  
> Desafio feito pelo [@Reinochansoo](https://twitter.com/Reinochansoo?s=20)!
> 
> Boa leitura!

Há quem diga que seu amor verdadeiro será o único para quem você olha e entrega tudo de si, esperando a mesma coisa em troca, mas para Kyungsoo isso não passava de uma grande besteira contada para garotinhas, fazendo-as crescer esperando por um príncipe, quando na realidade, eles não existem. Ele tão pouco acreditava em verdadeiro ou falso amor, para o Doh, se ele está amando e sendo amado, não importa quanto dure, então é de verdade. E foi por esse jeito livre, aberto e intenso que Kim Minseok se apaixonou; eram praticamente opostos para quem os visse de fora, o Kim passava a impressão de alguém sério, responsável, prático e super preocupado, e de fato, ele era um pouco de tudo, mas nada disso era regra para não entrar em perfeita sintonia com o jovem universitário que entrou em seu bar há dois anos. 

Foi impossível não notar o quão alegre e brilhante o estudante de teatro era, mesmo cercado de amigos da faculdade, Minseok só olhava para ele, que retribuia os olhares afiados e lascivos com a mesma intensidade. O dono de bar não era do tipo que flertava com clientes — ou com qualquer desconhecido, para ser sincero —, mas como dito antes, a presença de Kyungsoo era magnética. Não foi muito difícil para o mais novo envolver o Kim em sua conversa charmosa e cheia de segundas intenções, mas nada aconteceu naquela noite, o mais velho pensava demais, analisava demais e era um pouco inseguro, não curtia coisas casuais mesmo no auge de seus vinte e sete anos e não tinha vergonha disso. Não seria a convenção social que dizia que deveria rolar beijo no primeiro encontrou ou nada daria certo, que mudaria isso em si; deixou isso claro para o estudante, que não pôde deixar de gostar mais ainda das singularidades do outro, tudo aquilo só fez o Doh achá-lo fofo e ainda mais atraente.

Saíram mais algumas vezes depois daquela noite e só tinham mais certeza de que daria certo, mesmo que não parecesse. Kyungsoo estava na metade de seu curso, quando pediu Minseok em namoro depois de dormirem juntos pela primeira vez, o mais velho ficou surpreso, jurando que manteriam aquele relacionamento sem compromisso, justamente pelo Doh não gostar de amarras, mas o Kim já havia ocupado espaço demais em seu coração para não querê-lo ainda mais.

— Achei que não gostasse de coisas certinhas demais — riu nasalmente, buscando algum traço de brincadeira no olhar de Kyungsoo.

— Mas gosto quando as coisas certinhas parecem certas pra mim. — Se esgueirou para cima de Minseok, sentou-se no quadril deste, com apenas o fino lençol os cobrindo da cintura para baixo. — E você e eu somos perfeitamente imperfeitos um para o outro, isso funciona pra caralho e é isso que eu quero. — Inclinou-se para beijar o mais velho, que sorria bobo.

Depois de dois anos de namoro, tudo estava ótimo. Eram felizes, se entendiam como ninguém, transparência e comunicação era o que não faltava naquele relacionamento. Não havia nada que Kyungsoo não contasse para Minseok, nem que o mais velho não sentia-se a vontade o suficiente para dizer, sendo sua felicidades, anseios, inseguranças ou desejos. Eles funcionavam muito bem, como peças de engrenagens perfeitamente encaixadas que fazia esse amor andar. E parecia que seria assim para sempre, ou enquanto durasse, mas uma oportunidade de emprego na antiga faculdade de Doh, daria uma bela mexida no namoro dos dois. O ditado diz que não se mexe em time que está ganhando, mas Kyungsoo não gostava de jogar seguro e Minseok tão pouco se importava com ditados.

Em time que está ganhando, há sempre uma vaga para um bom jogador.

  
  
  
  


◬

  
  
  
  


Kyungsoo andava apressado pelo quarto, com os cabelos molhados e uma toalha, não muito presa, em sua cintura. Minseok e ele passaram do horário naquela madrugada, o que ocasionou em seu atraso e um enorme preguiça de levantar naquela manhã de segunda feira. O mais velho, enrolado no lençol, apenas observava o Doh, se perguntando mentalmente quando aquele pedaço de pano cobrindo a parte inferior do mais novo iria cair. Desistindo de ver seu namorado se arrumar todo atrapalhado, o Kim se arrastou lentamente da cama, no intuito de ir preparar o café.

Naquele dia Kyungsoo tinha um compromisso importante em sua antiga faculdade, já formado há um ano, foi convidado pelo reitor, junto a outros alunos modelos para uma apresentação de boas vindas aos calouros, não o bastante, também foi chamado para ajudar a ministrar um dos cursos de teatro para alunos de outras graduações. Não pensou duas vezes ao aceitar, mesmo ocupado com sua companhia de teatro e algumas audições, achou divertido a ideia de inspirar as pessoas, seja para a carreira artística ou apenas ajudando-as a se expressarem.

Ao terminar de secar seu cabelo de forma desleixada com o secador de seu namorado, Kyungsoo pegou sua bolsa jogada no canto do quarto e foi correndo para a cozinha, onde Minseok fritava ovos mexidos, apenas de bermuda. O mais novo não tardou em abraçar o Kim por trás e deixar um beijo em seu ombro, fazendo o mais velho sorrir. O barman, virou-se para colocar o prato na mesa, assim que seu namorado se afastou, pronto para se despedir e ir embora.

— Onde pensa que vai? — Minseok perguntou de forma tranquila, colocando um pouco de chá para si.

— ah, amorzinho! Não vai dar tempo — resmungou, olhando para as horas em seu celular —, se eu to-

Kyungsoo foi interrompido pelo mais velho, que enfiou um pedaço de torrada com geleia de morango em sua boca e lhe estendia um copo térmico cheio de  _ Mocha, _ o favorito do mais novo e a especialidade de Minseok. O Kim balançou a cabeça ao ver o Doh com a boca cheia de torrada, quase se queimar ao tomar um gole de seu café, beijou o canto da boca de seu namorado, que sorriu, correndo para a porta, mas voltando rapidinho ao esquecer mais uma coisa.

— A chave tá na mesinha — Minseok disse, sem olhar, sorvendo seu chá. — Também te amo! — Exclamou ao ouvir Kyungsoo lhe dizer o mesmo, só que com a boca cheia e praticamente inaudível. — O Kim riu fraco, acostumado com as trapalhadas de seu namorado quando perdia o horário. A questão era que para qualquer outra coisa que não fosse relacionado a atuação, Kyungsoo estava sempre confundindo alguém com seu jeitinho um pouco espalhafatoso.

Ao estacionar o carro de Minseok na porta de sua casa, já conseguia ouvir as reclamações de seu irmão, Baekhyun; prometeu que iria lhe dar uma carona em seu primeiro dia, já que iria para o mesmo local e o outro odiava se atrasar. Entrou no carro soltando fogos, apressando o ator, que apenas se desculpou e ignorou todo o sermão de seu irmão mais velho.

Baekhyun era apenas um ano mais velho que Kyungsoo, mas só ao vinte e quatro soube o que queria seguir; desejava ser pintor e estar nas mais famosas galerias de arte pelo mundo. Um sonho ambicioso, que tinha total apoio de seu irmão mais novo, que o incentivou a cursar Artes Plásticas. O mais velho tinha talento, e estava pouco se importando de só decidir agora, faria dar certo não importasse o tempo que levasse. O Doh passou o caminho tentando acalmar seu irmão, que suava horrores, nervoso com seu primeiro dia na faculdade, até parecia que os papéis se inverteram naquele momento, o que acontecia frequentemente até. Mas, de fato, assim como Kyungsoo tinha o dom de atazanar seu irmão, ele também tinha para tranquilizá-lo nos momentos mais difíceis, o mais velho era um pouco emocionado demais e cabia ao ator, trazer razão aos sentidos de Baekhyun.

— Você não vem comigo? — O mais velho perguntou nervoso, assim que viu que Kyungsoo não saiu do carro consigo.

— Baek, eu tenho que estacionar e correr para a apresentação — disse rindo da carinha de abandonado que o mais velho fez. — Depois te encontro e te mostro a faculdade. Boa sorte! — Deu partida, procurando uma vaga, enquanto seu irmão acenava fazendo um pequeno bico desapontado, mas enfrentou seu nervosismo mesmo assim e correu para o elevador do prédio.

Apertava o botão várias vezes, como se aquilo fizesse a máquina vir ao seu encontro mais rápido. Havia esquecido que seu irmão tinha apresentação e nem sabia se conseguiria ter tempo para assistir, já que havia outros cursos para ver e precisava saber onde ficava sua sala. Aquele prédio era imenso, e com a facilidade que tinha de se perder, não duvidava nadinha de que só conseguiria saber onde ficava tudo, no final do dia, mesmo sendo de manhã.

— Se apertar mais, vai acabar quebrando. — Um cara alto, de cabelos tingidos de loiro, com a voz aveludada assustou Baekhyun, que se afastou, olhando para o maior. 

O estranho não parecia ter brincado ao falar aquilo, estava inexpressivo e isso irritou um pouquinho o menor, que já estava a flor da pele, achando que o que ele havia falado estava mais para uma advertência do que uma piadinha descontraída. Estava pronto para retrucar, quando ouviu uma risadinha atrás de si, virou-se e viu mais um cara alto, de cabelos escuros e levemente cacheados, este que se aproximou de seu amigo e deu uma pequena cotovelada no braço deste.

— Desculpe, meu amigo as vezes esquece que tem que sorrir para fazer piadinhas. — Sorriu simpático para Baekhyun, estendendo a mão, que foi hesitantemente aceita. — Me chamo Park Chanyeol, este é Oh Sehun. — Apontou para o amigo, que tinha os olhos fixos na porta metálica e as bochechas levemente aquecidas, mas que mesmo assim sorriu ladino em cumprimento. — Somos da turma de Artes Plásticas

Os olhos de Baekhyun brilharam, já se empolgando com a possível amizade que se formaria ali, não se sentindo tão perdido e só. Engataram em uma conversa animada, sobre o curso e o que esperavam, embora o menor e Chanyeol falassem mais do que Sehun. De fato, aquela amizade formada ali, mudaria muita coisa na vida deles, principalmente na de um, em específico, que estava alheio ao que aconteceria por ter conhecido Baekhyun, que carregava com ele o motivo das noites mal dormidas do Park, que estavam por vir.

Assim que os novos colegas assinaram alguns papéis na secretaria e souberam onde ficava sua sala, Baekhyun correu, puxando os outros dois consigo para assistirem a apresentação de Kyungsoo. Embora o mais novo entendesse, caso seu irmão não pudesse ir, ficaria extremamente feliz se o visse prestigiando-o, como sempre fez. Chegaram um pouco atrasados, recebendo olhares reprovadores, ao entrarem no grande auditório, então sentarem-se no fundo mesmo.

Entre os olhares curiosos de Sehun e o sorriso de orgulho de Baekhyun, Chanyeol foi quem mais ficou encantado com aquela pequena releitura do musical Rocky Horror Show, que durou apenas quarenta minutos. Talvez tenha amado a dinâmica, o talento dos atores e atrizes naquele palco ou até mesmo o quão envolvente foi a história, de fato, qualquer uma dessas coisas poderia ter sido o motivo dos olhos brilhantes do Park, mas é que não era nada disso, pois seu foco era apenas em alguém, um dos protagonistas, o rapaz sem problema algum para estar todo maquiado e com roupas bem sugestivas e reveladoras, fazendo o que sabia fazer de melhor e o que amava, e nossa! como era nítido que ele o fazia com perfeição. Seu carisma era tanto, que o calouro de Artes podia estender sua mão e tocá-lo, de tão palpável que parecia ser. O que a peça contava passou batido, pois Chanyeol só conseguia ver e ouvir aquele protagonista, só despertou de seu transe quando ouviu seu novo colega sussurrar para Sehun que o ‘rapaz de shortinho’ era seu irmão, em um tom fraternal orgulhoso. O Park sentiu-se um adolescente, encantado com o irmão de seu amigo, não pensava que em seus vinte e quatro anos sentiria-se como um bobo encantado, mas era esse o efeito que Kyungsoo causava nas pessoas.

Ao fim da peça, Chanyeol buscava com os olhos o motivo de sua inquietação; Baekhyun insistiu para que esperassem o elenco se trocar, pois queria falar com seu irmão, o Park não poderia concordar mais, embora sentisse um leve frio na barriga. Mexia os dedos, um pouco nervoso, quando se assustou com o menor gritando e acenando para alguém. O estudante sentiu a boca secar ao ver Kyungsoo, sem maquiagem e vestido com roupas pretas simples vindo em sua direção, era tão bonito fora quanto dentro dos palcos, e ali, o mais velho se viu ainda mais encrencado.

— Achei que não iria vir. — Kyungsoo arrumou a mochila nos ombros, sorrindo envergonhado para o irmão, que o aplaudia e lhe abraçava feliz. — Não exagera, Baek. — Olhou para os dois rapazes atrás de seu irmão, um pouco tímido.

— Se o pai te visse naquele short, ele infartaria — riu, ganhando um revirar de olhos do mais novo. — Esses são Sehun e Chanyeol. — Indicou respectivamente. — Eles são da minha turma de Artes. — Kyungsoo cumprimentou cada um com um abraço, para surpresa dos dois, pelo afeto repentino.

— Eu sei que prometi te mostrar a faculdade — disse, sentindo-se culpado —, mas tenho que ajudar o professor Lee com as inscrições do curso.

Baekhyun amuou-se falsamente e apenas assentiu, negando veemente quando seu irmão lhe perguntou se ele não queria participar, e ali, sem pensar direito, Chanyeol viu uma ótima oportunidade e não queria perdê-la.

— Eu tenho interesse — disse, chamando a atenção dos três. Sehun arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas, sabia muito bem que seu amigo não tinha nem um pingo de vontade de saber sobre atuação, na verdade, seus filmes favoritos eram animações, se soubesse o primeiro nome do DiCaprio, já era motivo para se orgulhar, então estranhou o interesse repentino no curso de teatro, quando seu foco era outro.

— Você? No curso de teatro? — Sehun perguntou em escárnio, recebendo um olhar cortante de seu amigo.

— Achei que você tinha dito que faria o de quadrinhos. — Baekhyun ficou confuso com a risada nervosa que Chanyeol deu, como se tivesse falado algo bobo. O Park coçou sua nuca, negando com a cabeça, tudo sob o olhar atento de seu melhor amigo.

— Eu só pensei em fazer o de quadrinhos. — Sentiu a garganta secar, vez ou outra encontrando o olhar curioso de Kyungsoo. — Mas fiquei interessado em teatro — a voz foi ficando um pouco trêmula —, depois de ver sua apresentação.

Chanyeol sorriu sem graça, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem ao notar que o Doh não desgrudava os olhos de si, como se estivesse buscando verdade em suas palavras, mas a realidade era que o mais novo, estava achado o Park uma figura interessante.

— É bom saber que inspirei alguém. — O sorriso genuíno e aberto do mais novo, pegou o Park desprevenido. — E já que se interessou, podemos ir te inscrever. — Ofereceu e Chanyeol assentiu.

O mais novo, então, disse para se encontrarem no final do dia, após as inscrições, para comemorar a entrada dos três na faculdade e seu novo trabalho de meio período como assistente de seu professor no curso de teatro. Enquanto Baekhyun e Sehun iam para um lado, cheios de piadinhas e provocações, já que pelo jeito criaram ali uma amizade baseada em briguinhas infantis, Chanyeol e Kyungsoo iam para o outro; tanto no caminho, quanto na hora da inscrição não pararam de conversar, como se fossem velhos amigos que não se viam há tempos. O Doh amou o jeito empolgado e sonhador do mais velho, para ele, o Park tinha um toque quase lúdico, como se tudo o que falasse ou fizesse, encantava o menor como uma cantiga de ninar. No final do dia, com todos sentados em um dos bares perto da faculdade, o estudante de artes se viu encrencado ao notar que quanto mais perto ficasse daquele rapaz que distribuía sorrisos, mais ele não queria deixá-lo.

Com o decorrer das aulas no curso, Kyungsoo percebeu que todo aquele interesse que o estudante dizia ter em teatro era uma grande mentira, e tudo bem, ele não ficou bravo, tão pouco julgou, gostava da companhia do outro e se divertia com o esforço que fazia para se sair bem nas aulas. Todos os dias que tinham aulas juntos, o Park era o primeiro a chegar e o último a sair, apenas para ficar um tempinho a mais conversando com o Doh, como se as mensagens trocadas ao longo do dia não fossem suficientes, e não eram. A conexão que os dois criaram era gostosa de se ver e sentir, há tempos o ator não achava alguém tão interessante quanto o mais velho, a única pessoa que o fez sentir-se assim, foi Minseok. Tanto o mais novo quanto o Chanyeol ansiavam por um pouco mais um do outro, sem nem mesmo notar.

Mas Kyungsoo não se contentava em manter a admiração pelo Park apenas para si, ele compartilhava tudo com Minseok, desde algo engraçado que Chanyeol falou, até sobre preocupações com algum dos problemas do mais velho. Para qualquer um, ouvir seu namorado dizer o quão incrível outra pessoa era, pareceria um absurdo e talvez, até, sentiriam ciúmes, mas tudo o que o Kim fazia, era sorrir junto com seu amado ao ouvir sobre o estudante de Artes; ficou tão curioso e admirado com o rapaz, quanto o próprio Kyungsoo e quanto mais os dias passavam, mais interessado ficava e mais entendia o que estava acontecendo, ele não era nem um pouco ingênuo.

— Amorzinho, você tinha que ver! — Exclamou rindo, enquanto se remexia no colo de Minseok, que soltava uns risos, com a animação do namorado ao contar a história, e comia uns salgadinhos que Kyungsoo trouxera para a sessão de filmes daquela noite de domingo. — Foi tão fofo ver ele todo perdido na improvisação, por pouco ele não chuta tudo de frustração em cada cena. — O Kim riu, alimentando Kyungsoo, que aceitou de bom grado.

— Pelo menos, ele vai bem na parte teórica — comentou e o mais novo assentiu.

— O professor Lee já não sabe mais o que fazer — disse. — Mas é impossível resistir e ficar bravo com o Chanyeol por muito tempo. — Minseok sorriu e sem pensar muito, mas sabendo bem o que sua palavras causariam, viu que era uma ótima oportunidade para entrar naquele assunto delicado.

— Chanyeol é alguém apaixonante mesmo — disse casualmente, sem intenções perigosas por trás, apenas constatando um fato.

— Muito! — Kyungsoo concordou empolgado, sem pensar muito, mas por alguns segundos se deu conta do significado por trás daquelas palavras, tanto as suas quanto as de seu namorado. Seu sorriso foi morrendo ao poucos, dando lugar a uma preocupação, mas Minseok não abandonou seu pequeno repuxar de lábios e seus olhos felinos não poderiam ser mais sinceros. — Minseok…

O chamado hesitante e talvez, um pouco culpado, de Kyungsoo fez o Kim sentir vontade de abraçá-lo bem forte, para lhe dizer que estava tudo bem. Minseok sabia muito bem que ainda era muito amado e por mais que outro estivessem entrando no coração do mais novo e arriscava dizer, que até mesmo no seu, por terceiros, o Doh continuava a lhe amar tanto quanto na primeira vez que lhe disse. Era complicado, mas para ele não poderia parecer mais simples, estavam felizes e havia mais alguém para somar naquilo, mas ao que parece, apenas o mais velho notou aquilo, se era paixão ou atração, saberia quando conhecesse a fonte de toda aquela euforia.

— Quero conhecer ele — disse calmo e sorrindo. Minseok puxou o Kyungsoo para mais perto, envolvendo sua cintura, massageando as costas deste com uma de suas mãos, em uma tentativa de acalmá-lo. O mais novo, ao olhar os olhos brilhantes e o sorriso sincero de seu namorado, assentiu lentamente, sentindo o peito aquecer com a possibilidade das duas pessoas que o deixavam feliz, se conhecerem. Não podia sentir-se mais grato.

Não demorou muito para que o encontro de Minseok e Chanyeol acontecesse, ao final das aulas, Kyungsoo chamou o estudante para o bar do Kim e obviamente o mais velho não recusou, mesmo cheio de trabalhos para fazer. Alheio ao motivo do convite, o Park apenas aproveitava a companhia do mais novo, se perdendo entre as palavras e os traços bonitos dele, se esforçava um pouco para não dizer que queria muito beijá-lo, na verdade, tinha uma baita vergonha de admitir para o Doh que estava apaixonadinho demais nele. As aulas de teatro, até que não era tão ruins, mais um pouco e elas lhe ajudaria a conseguir se expressar; era nisso que ele tinha fé.

Depois de pedirem uma garrafa de cerveja e terminarem ela em um piscar de olhos, quando estava para pedirem outra, Minseok apareceu com uma na mão, abrindo-a e servindo os dois, com um sorriso amigável no rosto. Chanyeol achou que os funcionários daquele bar eram muito solícitos, mas esse pensamento foi indo embora, quando notou que o Kim acariciou os cabelos de Kyungsoo e lhe sorriu ternamente, repousando a mão em seu ombro. Foi impossível não notar o olhar confuso do Park e o Doh sentiu-se nervoso com isso.

— Por conta da casa — disse Minseok e Chanyeol sorriu pequeno, agradecido, mas intercalando o olhar entre um e outro.

— Vocês… Vocês se conhecem? — Sentia-se um idiota por ter a sensação de que havia algo ali que ele não sabia o que era. Os outros dois se entreolharam e voltaram-se para o estudante.

— Esse é o Minseok — disse Kyungsoo. — Ele é meu namorado.

— Ele fala tanto de você que eu não via a hora de te conhecer. — Minseok estendeu a mão, sorrindo, e mesmo hesitante, Chanyeol aceitou.

Não havia palavras para descrever como o Park sentia-se naquele momento, era tão irreal sentir-se traído, quando nem mesmo era nada de Kyungsoo, mas por que ouvir aquelas palavras, fazia-no querer ir correndo para casa chorar? Tentou controlar sua expressão, mas era nítido que estava um pouco abalado, a raiva junto com a tristeza de ter perdido qualquer chances que sonhava ter com o mais novo, consumiu seu peito. A garganta secou, embora os olhos lutassem para não marejar, tentou forçar um sorriso, que com certeza pareceu que ele estava com dor de barriga. Só queria ir embora e chorar em seu quarto, digno de uma cena de filme adolescente.

— Eu não sabia… Legal! — Tentou parecer feliz e convincente, torcia para ter dado certo, só queria uma desculpa para ir embora. — É, acho que já tá na minha hora — riu, sem achar graça. — Tenho trabalhos e tudo mais. — Estava pronto para pegar sua mochila e ir, quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, um toque suave e gentil, olhou para Minseok e viu o sorriso terno que foi de Kyungsoo, agora direcionado para si.

— Fica mais um pouco — pediu gentil. — Por favor.

Não conseguiu negar o pedido do mais velho, tão pouco os olhos pidões de Kyungsoo. Sentiu-se ainda mais idiota ao aceitar ficar de vela para casal, mas o que menos teve naquela mesa de bar foi Chanyeol sendo deixado de lado. Minseok, de fato, queria muito conhecer o mais novo e o Doh sentia-se empolgado com a interação. O Park não pôde evitar sentir-se acanhado e um pouco confuso com o interesse evidente do Kim em si, não era como se o mais velho quisesse marcar território ou algo assim, ele estava sendo tão aberto e fazendo o máximo para que o estudante se sentisse bem, que este nem pensava mais em estar atrapalhando ou no fato de que não teria chances com o ator, na verdade, pensou sim, no final da noite, quando o mais velho insistiu para que o levasse para casa, Chanyeol pensou no quão legal o barman era e em como um tinha sorte de ter o outro. Aquele sentimento de não pertencer e de desilusão lhe arrebatou naquela noite, porque por mais que quisesse odiar o fato de Kyungsoo namorar, não conseguiu; Minseok, com seu jeito acolhedor, junto com a sintonia daqueles dois e o quão focados em si eles ficavam, fazia o estudante amá-los e odiá-los ao mesmo tempo.

Depois daquele encontro, Kyungsoo continuou chamando Chanyeol para irem ao bar do Kim e o mais velho, no começo aceitava, mesmo querendo recusar; odiava não conseguir negar nada ao menor, quando este lhe olhava com aqueles enormes olhos brilhantes. Embora ainda percebesse o mais novo aberto e receptivo, o Park impôs seu próprio limite, agora que sabia que o outro era comprometido, não era mais a mesma coisa, porém o Doh tentava fazer ser e de quebra, introduzir o Minseok no meio. E isso confundiu a mente do estudante; era incrível estar com o Doh e só os céus sabem que a sensação gostosa que sentia ao estar com este, também estava começando a acontecer quando estava perto do Kim, chega ser assustador o modo como aquele casal conseguiu envolvê-lo em um mundo apenas do três, sem um pingo de desconforto ou estranheza, mas no final, era sim estranho, principalmente para Chanyeol. Por mais que fosse maravilhoso estar com os dois, não parecia certo, ele achava estar invadindo e bagunçando algo que já estava perfeito, mas mesmo querendo se afastar, não conseguia e isso passou a assustá-lo. O Park era o tipo de cara bobo romântico, não se via dividido entre ninguém e tinha olhos apenas para a pessoa que gostava, então se ver preso entre sentir o coração bater forte pelo barman fofo e centrado e o ator cheio de espírito livre, deixou seus pensamentos e certezas de cabeça para baixo, era incabível que estivesse gostando do dois, mas estava.

O afastamento do estudante em relação ao casal foi singelo, mas totalmente perceptível, ele aos poucos parava de falar com Kyungsoo durante as aulas, dizendo que estava atrasado para o grupo de estudos, sendo que Baekhyun havia dito que o grupo não se encontrava naqueles dias; as mensagens, antes frequentes, agora viraram respostas curtas ou nem mesmo eram respondidas, ir ao bar do Minseok? Nem pensar! Cada vez era uma desculpa diferente. Não os tratava friamente, nem nada parecido, mas só o fato de estar mais distante, fazia o casal se preocupar tanto com o que poderiam ter feito para Chanyeol, quanto com algo que poderia estar acontecendo com o rapaz e foi em uma das aulas do curso de teatro, que Kyungsoo decidiu conversar com o estudante sobre. Daquele dia não passaria.

— Oi. — Kyungsoo se aproximou da mesa do mais velho, assim que deu o final da aula e todos se preparavam para irem embora, até mesmo o Park. — Será que a gente pode conversar?

O tom hesitante, não era nem um pouco característico do menor; estava nervoso e receoso. Não sabia como o Park reagiria, nem mesmo se iria querer falar consigo. Ao ver o último aluno saindo, junto com o professor, Chanyeol sentiu-se ansioso, não queria falar com o mais novo, mas sabia que não conseguiria negá-lo, se ficasse mais um pouco.

— Desculpa, eu tenho grupo de estudos agora, então... — Sorriu sem graça, mas o outro segurou seu braço e impediu sua passagem. O olhar pesado de quem o pegou fazendo besteira, fez o maior engolir em seco.

— Baekhyun me disse que a reunião de vocês não é hoje. — Chanyeol ficou sem palavras ao ser pego em sua mentira e Kyungsoo, com o cenho franzido sentiu o coração pesar ao perceber que o mais velho estava realmente querendo evitá-lo. — Eu te fiz alguma coisa que você não gostou? — A pergunta foi uma surpresa para o estudante. Esperava receber uma bronca, mas o que recebeu foi um olhar triste e uma voz trêmula, se esforçando para se manter firme. Havia esquecido que o Doh era alguém sensível, apesar de tudo.

— Não — respondeu baixinho.

— O Minseok te fez algo? — perguntou um pouco mais incisivo e Chanyeol suspirou derrotado, negando com a cabeça. — Então por que está fugindo de nós? — Começava a ficar irritado, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

— Eu só estou muito ocupado esses dias. — Mentiu, coçando a nuca, desviando o olhar, não querendo ver os olhos penetrantes do menor, tão profundos, que temia que Kyungsoo descobrisse seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

— Mentira! — exclamou nervoso. — Por que continua mentindo?

— Eu não sei o que você quer que eu fale, Kyungsoo — bradou, gesticulando com os braços e suspirando alto, cansado. — Eu to com muita coisa pra pensar e também não quero atrapalhar vocês. — Não queria dizer o que realmente lhe incomodava e em como estava confuso com aquela  _ relação-que-não-é-uma-relação _ dos três. Precisava de um tempo para se recompor, longe do casal.

— Mas você não atrapalha — Kyungsoo sorriu pequeno e segurou o rosto do maior, que não afastou o toque, como vinha fazendo. Na verdade, ao sentir as mãos do mais novo em si, se encheu de vontade de abraçá-lo apertado, como fazia ao se encontrarem. — Gostamos de ter você por perto, Chanyeol. De falar com você — suspirou, criando coragem. — Eu gosto pra caralho de você. Nós gostamos. — Referiu-se ao Minseok.

— Kyungsoo… — chamou, prevendo o que o mais novo falaria, mas este não lhe deu ouvidos.

— Eu sei, eu sei! — exacerbou-se — Parece loucura, m-mas e se déssemos uma chance? Se tentarmos? — Tentava não gaguejar ou se enrolar, mas acabou falhando. — Minseok e eu gostamos de você mais do que um simples amigo e se você… — A fala de Kyungsoo foi morrendo conforme ele via Chanyeol negando com a cabeça e afastando suas mãos.

— Você tem razão, é uma loucura. — A seriedade no maior era cortante e o Doh sentiu falta sorriso caloroso que o Park sempre lhe ofereceu. — Não tem como gostar de mais de uma pessoa, isso é traição! — Exclamou. Ver os olhos do mais novo marejados foi horrível de sustentar, por isso o maior preferiu desviar seu olhar a ter que lidar com o coração partido de Kyungsoo e o seu próprio. — Só há dois, você e Minseok. Não vou participar disso, seja lá o que isso for. É simplesmente errado.

Ajeitou sua mochila nas costas, pronto para ir, mas o menor ficou na sua frente, impedindo, implorando com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e a voz quebradiça para que ele não fosse. Aquela visão conseguiu quebrar Chanyeol em milhões de pedacinhos, mas estava fazendo o achava ser o certo.

— Chanyeol… — Tentou abraçar o mais velho, como costumava fazer, mas este o impediu, afastando-o de si e Kyungsoo sentiu-se ainda menor, rejeitado. O Park murmurou um pedido de desculpas e se pôs a sair, parando no meio do caminho ao ver que Minseok estava na porta, como o olhar tão pesaroso quanto o dos dois mais novos.

Chanyeol sentiu o coração quebrar mais um pouco e em um pedido mudo de desculpas, desviou o olhar do Kim e passou por este rapidamente, deixando o casal a sós, mas sentindo-se tão desolado quanto o que ficaram. Foi ele quem os negou, então por que parecia tão abandonado e infeliz?

Minseok suspirou ao sentir o perfume do Park passar por si. Ouviu a conversa, combinou com Kyungsoo de pedirem para que Chanyeol ficasse com eles juntos, mas se atrasou um pouco. Não sabia se ficava mal por ver seu namorado tentar, em vão, não chorar ou por terem sido rejeitados pelo estudante, porque foi isso o que aconteceu. O casal fora rejeitado pelo garoto que gostavam e doía, nos três. Era uma situação nova, não sabiam bem o que fazer, nem se aquilo era certo, mas o que haveria de mal em três pessoas que se gostavam ficarem juntas? Nem eles mesmo sabia, mas queriam tentar, o problema era que o medo e a insegurança de Chanyeol falaram mais alto e venceram, infelizmente.

  
  
  
  


◬

  
  
  
  


Depois da rejeição, Chanyeol saiu do curso de teatro e cortou qualquer contato que tinha com o casal, evitando-os ao máximo, só sabia deles por Baekhyun, que vez ou outra soltava alguma coisa sobre, mas Park nunca procurava saber por conta própria. O distanciamento que o estudante colocou entre eles, afetou Kyungsoo mais do que poderiam imaginar, ele sentiu-se culpado e pensava ter feito algo de errado, após ouvir as palavras do mais velho. Se perguntava se realmente estava traindo Minseok, se o mais velho também estava bem com todo aquele lance de gostarem os dois de uma mesma pessoa, se era tão errado três pessoas namorarem ou se ofendeu Chanyeol ao propor que tentassem levar aquele tipo de relacionamento. Sua cabeça estava uma bagunça e acabou que seu corpo também foi afetado. Tanto o Kim quanto Baekhyun estavam preocupados com o mais novo e em como de um ser brilhante e empolgado, ele se tornou alguém retraído e quieto em tão pouco tempo.

— Normalmente, quando as coisas não saem como ele quer ele fica todo resmungão e cheio de choramingos — comentou Baekhyun com Sehun, em uma das reuniões do grupo de estudos. Mesmo não querendo, o Park ouvia e prestava atenção em tudo. — Mas dessa vez ele ficou mal mesmo. Agora que a febre baixou, mas ele não quer falar com ninguém, nem comigo! — exclamou indignado.

— Mas o que aconteceu? — Sehun perguntou.

— Não sei — deu de ombros. — Dá última vez que ele ficou assim, foi quando ele e Minseok brigaram feio. — Comprimiu os lábios. — Todo mundo achou que eles iam terminar de vez.

Sehun inclinou a cabeça e deu de ombros, mas antes que continuassem a conversa, um dos estudantes cortou os dois, pedindo para que focassem e o assunto morreu ali, embora aquilo tenha ficado martelando na cabeça de Chanyeol por um bom tempo. Queria saber o que aconteceu com Kyungsoo, como o casal estava ou se estavam bem, mas não se sentia nesse direito. Os dedos coçaram para ligar para Minseok, mas o medo de estar atrapalhando ou de piorar a situação era maior, então com um amargor na língua e o coração pesado, apenas torceu para que tudo ficasse bem e que aquela saudade e preocupação que sentia, passasse logo.

Ao contrário do Park, Minseok não se conteve ao decidir que iria falar com o mais novo. Estava surpreso no quanto a rejeição do estudante havia os afetado, mal conseguiam tocar no assunto e por mais que tentasse convencer a si e ao seu namorado de que aquilo que sentiam não era nem um pouco errado, Kyungsoo parecia não acreditar, sabia muito bem que só acreditaria quando o próprio Chanyeol dissesse; conhecia o Doh como a palma de sua mão, ele era manhoso, mimado, mas extremamente sensível e preocupado quando se tratava das pessoas que amava, sentir que uma das pessoas que teve uma conexão emocional muito forte estava deixando-o sempre seria um grande baque para si. Todos saem do fundo do poço alguma vez, mas o ator não seria ele, se em sua vida alguma coisa não fosse dramática, mas nem ao menos conseguia controlar, ele era assim.

Por isso, no intuito de tentar resolver aquela bagunça toda, o Kim deixou seu bar aos cuidados de seus funcionários e foi encontrar Chanyeol no final das aulas. O Park não conseguiu negar, nem mesmo criar alguma desculpa, sabia que o mais velho não cairia em nenhuma e quando menos esperava, estava sentado em um dos bancos de uma praça perto da faculdade, segurando firme o café que Minseok preparou e trouxe especialmente para si, sua bebida favorita,  _ Frappé, _ e agora uma das mais novas especialidade do Kim. O mais novo estava nervoso, temendo que o outro lhe culpasse por qualquer coisa que tenha acontecido com o casal ou com o Kyungsoo, mas ao mesmo tempo estava feliz em ver o barman depois de tanto tempo. Estava com tanta saudade.

— Sentimos sua falta — Minseok falou, depois de um tempo em silêncio. Chanyeol olhava para o mais velho, apenas porque este não lhe olhava diretamente.

— Eu também — Admitiu baixinho. O Kim sorriu e virou-se para o mais novo, que bebericou um pouco de seu café.

— Isso é tão novo pra nós quanto pra você, Chanyeol. — Não estava bravo, tão pouco nervoso. Falava com uma calma e compreensão que só Kim Minseok tinha e o Park amava isso nele e no quanto ele conseguia o fazer sentir-se tranquilo e seguro. — Eu entendo que esteja inseguro. Também estamos! — riu fraco. — Mas queríamos mesmo tentar fazer dar certo, porque, acredite ou não, estamos apaixonados por você. — Ouvindo aquilo tão alto e claro, fez os olhos do mais novo arregalar e o coração acelerar. — E continuamos amando um ao outro.

— Como? — perguntou confuso, sentindo sua mente dar um nó, de novo. Minseok apenas deu de ombros, sorrindo.

— Eu ainda não aprendi a explicar o amor, Chanyeol — disse ternamente. — Eu apenas sinto ele.

— Mas não parece certo — choramingou, depois de um tempo pensando.

— Também não parece errado. — Riu ao ver o mais novo franzir o cenho.

— E se der tudo errado e vocês se separarem ou perceber que eu não sou o que vocês queria. — Começou a gesticular, perdido em pensamentos altos. — Ou pior! E se vocês não forem o que eu quero?

— Chanyeol! — chamou rindo, tocando no ombro do mais novo para acalmá-lo. — Respira. — O mais novo o fez e Minseok sorriu, o Park só tinha tamanho mesmo. — E se der certo? E se formos o que queremos um do outro?

O estudante resmungou como uma criança, fazendo o mais velho arquear uma sobrancelha e rir, achando graça da luta interna do outro para não admitir que queria tanto aquilo quanto o casal.

— Você é o mais velho — disse —, não deveria ser mais racional?

— E estou sendo — falou calmo. A mão, antes no ombro do mais novo, agora subiu para a bochecha, acariciando-a com o polegar e Chanyeol quase deitou naquele toque. — Eu não dei certeza de nada e nem posso, mas a única coisa que falo com convicção é que estamos apaixonados por você, Chanyeol — suspirou. — Para nós, isso basta para ficarmos juntos, se para você, não... Então, tudo bem. — Dizia aquilo, mas não gostava da ideia de não poderem estarem próximos ou não serem amados de volta pelo Park.

— É assustador, Minseok — segredou triste.

— Pra nós também. — Comprimiu os lábios.

Ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos antes de Minseok se levantar e se despedir. Chanyeol queria pedir para que ficasse mais um pouco ou que o levasse consigo, para que fosse ver Kyungsoo, mas se conteve apenas com o abraço que lhe foi dado e o sorriso singelo. Quis se bater por não ter tanta confiança em si e neles para ficarem juntos sem problemas, mas não saberia lidar caso tudo desse errado e acabasse com o coração partido. Porém, estava apaixonados demais por aqueles dois para, sequer, cogitar a negação.

Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais saudade tinha do casal e com toda certeza, ficava mais claro o quanto gostava deles. Sentia falta do jeitinho atirado e divertido de Kyungsoo, sempre com provocações e olhares arteiros. Lembrava-se de Minseok olhando-os aprontando na cozinha do mais velho, bagunçando tudo, mas no final o Kim ria com eles e entrava na brincadeira e quando sentia-se angustiado com algo, era ele que lhe trazia para o chão e clareava sua mente. Aquele casal era perfeito um para o outro, se completavam e por muito tempo Chanyeol achou não merecer fazer parte daquilo, embora quisesse muito. Eles o queriam, tanto quanto ele queria os dois.

Por um breve momento esqueceu-se que Baekhyun era irmão de Kyungsoo, então quando notou estar na residência do Doh, era tarde demais para inventar alguma desculpa, lhe restou apenas rezar para que o ator não estivesse em casa e terminar aquela pintura o mais rápido possível. Ele não era um artista muito limpo, sujava tudo o que podia com tinta, desde o teto, até o chão, incluindo ele próprio. O seu amigo, quase teve uma síncope ao ver que nem a lona que colocou no chão da sala, resolveu para segurar Chanyeol. As pinturas no final ficaram ótimas, em compensação a roupa dos dois não poderiam dizer o mesmo.

— Como você consegue sujar seu cabelo? — Baekhyun perguntou indignado e o outro apenas deu de ombro, sorrindo sem graça.

— Posso usar o banheiro? — Queria, pelo menos, tentar limpar o rosto. O menor assentiu e indicou o cômodo.

Chanyeol se perdeu por um momento, nos quadros de fotos que tinha nas paredes. As de Kyungsoo foi a que mais chamou sua atenção, e nem notou que sorria ao vê-las. Se distraiu tanto, que confundiu as portas e acabou em um quarto ao invés do banheiro. Parou na hora ao ouvir as vozes que reconheceria de longe. Com a porta meio aberta, viu como o Doh estava agarrado em Minseok, todo manhoso, quase como se o mais velho fosse um urso de pelúcia e um sorriso despontou em seu rosto. Poderia sentir ciúmes ou inveja, mas tudo o que conseguia sentir era o peito aquecer ao vê-los cheios de carinhos um com o outro e desejava estar ali, junto com o casal, fazendo parte daquilo, amando eles e sendo amado.

Kyungsoo riu de algo que Minseok sussurrou em seu ouvido e nisso olhou para porta. Seus olhos se arregalaram e mesmo surpreso, um sorriso quis aparecer no canto de seus lábios. Seu coração se contorcia de saudades e ver Chanyeol ali na porta de seu quarto o fazia querer pular daquela cama e abraçá-lo. O Kim sorriu largo, quando finalmente notou o motivo do mais novo ter paralisado. Não se mexeram, com medo de que em um movimento, tudo sumisse de uma vez.

— Quer entrar? — Kyungsoo perguntou baixo, ansioso. Era uma simples pergunta, mas eles sabia que havia um significado maior por trás. O mais novo estava convidando-o para entrar, não apenas naquele quarto, mas em sua vida e dessa vez Chanyeol não hesitou.

— Quero — sorriu pequeno.

O casal se endireitou, enquanto o Park caminhava nervoso na direção deles. Minseok deu tapinhas na cama, para que ele sentasse ali e assim o fez, ficou entre o Kim e Kyungsoo. Seria mentira se dissesse que não estava morrendo medo e cheio de dúvidas e inseguranças, mas a questão era que todos estavam. Era algo que nunca tinham vivido antes, mas estavam dispostos a tentar, a arriscar.

Kyungsoo envolveu o pescoço de Chanyeol, em um abraço apertado, que foi retribuído de forma tímida. Sentia tanta saudade do toque do mais novo, que até suspirou. Arrepiou-se ao sentir a mão de Minseok passeando por seus cabelos, em uma carinho gostoso, como se lhe disse que também estava com saudade. O Doh se afastou um pouco e encarou o Park, sorrindo abertamente, fazendo ele rir da doçura que o menor exalava.

— Estávamos com saudades. — Kyungsoo não esperou a resposta, apenas se inclinou e beijou Chanyeol, como queria fazer há tempos. Cheio de carinho, paixão e vontade, que foi retribuído sem hesitação, queria tanto sentir o Doh e finalmente conseguiu, cada momento de espera e incertezas não eram nada, perto daquilo.

Assim que o mais novo deixou os lábios do maior, o Park lembrou-se que Minseok estava ali do lado e arregalou os olhos, voltando-se para este, que apenas sorria encantado. Procurava palavras para tentar se explicar ou se desculpar, mas não precisou. O Kim apenas fez o mesmo que Kyungsoo e beijou Chanyeol, que mesmo um pouco surpreso retribuiu e amou tanto quanto o beijo anterior e ali, ele entendeu que estava tudo bem gostar de duas pessoas, e de ser gostado por elas e que mesmo que fosse complicado, eles fariam aquilo dar certo.

— Quer namorar com a gente? — Minseok e Kyungsoo perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, rindo e Chanyeol só soube sorrir como um bobo apaixonado e assentir, sendo atacado logo em seguida por mais beijos no rosto cheio de tinta.

Minseok e Kyungsoo eram o casal perfeito, mas Chanyeol era a peça que sempre lhes faltou.


End file.
